The WWF Visits Mainframe
by Elektra1
Summary: WWF ReBoot crossover starring Edge, Al Snow, Stone Cold Steve Austin and The Undertaker
1. Chapter One

The WWF Visits Mainframe 

By:[Elektra][1]

CHAPTER ONE 

MAINFRAME

Dot Matrix walked outside the warehouse that now served as a makeshift principle office. She looked up to the darkened skies, and shivered in the cold breeze, "This isn't the Mainframe I know..." she said softly. 

"Sir.. er.. .Ma'am!!" a one binome shouted as he ran out of the warehouse. 

Dot turned to him, "What is it, Specks?" 

"Sensors picked up a strange energy nearby...like a portal..." 

Dot furrowed her brow, "Portal? But all the ports to the net are closed!" 

"It's some strange power surge, ma'am.. I.. can't explain it..." 

"Let me have a look.." Dot replied, and headed into the warehouse quickly. 

* * *

THE USER WORLD

__

Backstage - a Wrestling show

A strange, disturbed wrestler by the name of Al Snow wandered around, still unsure of what to do, "How do I approach Vince? How do I get him to re-hire me?!?! Right now I'm just doing the odd match here and there.. but... I don't have an official contract!!" he looked at the mannequin head he carried, "Do you have any ideas??" He asked it. The mannequin head was silent. "Well, say something, Damn it! It's your fault we're in this mess! Now I don't have a steady job... because I listened to YOU!!" the mannequin head was still silent. Al muttered angrily to himself. 

A tall, pale, red-haired man walked up to him when he saw this, "What are you doing, Al?" he asked, his deep voice unemotional - as it always was. 

"I'm trying to get Head to talk to me. They're mad for some reason...!" Al replied. 

The pale man looked at Al, "Somehow, I don't think it's the HEAD that's mad..." he muttered. He sighed, "I'm going into the lounge. Come with me. Speak to PEOPLE instead of that... thing..!" 

"Head is NOT a THING!!" Al replied. 

The red-headed man just nodded, "Ok, Al... whatever you say..." and headed into the lounge. Al followed. 

They entered the lounge and saw a young, blond-haired man with dark sunglasses and a long, black trench coat. He acknowledged them, then turned back to the show he was watching on the lounge's small TV. 

Al went up to him. "Ooooh... what is that?!?!" he asked as he noticed the TV show. The blond-haired man didn't answer. But then, he was never one for speaking much. Al turned to the mannequin head, "Does Edge hate me?? He never talks to me..!" he paused, as if waiting for a response, "Well, I KNOW he doesn't talk to ANYONE.. but... still...there's respect and all..." 

"Al, Adam is watching a TV show called _REBOOT_. Sit down and shut up," the pale man replied flatly. 

Al looked at Head, "See.. even The Undertaker doesn't respect me!" he muttered, "What do you MEAN I don't deserve respect!??!" Al asked Head angrily, "Well.. if THAT'S the way you feel, then I'm not talking to you!" he then turned back to the TV and watched the show. 

* * *

MAINFRAME

Dot couldn't find the source of the strange power surge that Specks had pointed out, "Are you SURE there was something there?!" she asked as she looked at the screen. 

Specks nodded, "Yes sir.. um.. ma'am... there WAS!!" 

Dot sighed, "It's this equipment. Maybe Megabyte got to it. Maybe he infected it somehow." 

"I don't know, ma'am..." 

Suddenly, a vid window appeared in front of Dot, "What the..." Dot began, then noticed what was in the vid window. Three men. Three men sitting and staring right at her. BIG men. "USERS!!" Dot gasped. Specks was staring as well. 

"How in the NET did users get access to a VID WINDOW?!" Mouse spoke up from the back of the room. "Ah can't believe it!!" 

* * *

THE USER WORLD

Al watched the show with interest, "Oooh!! Wow.. that woman is GREEN!!" he said to the mannequin Head, quickly forgetting his promise not to talk to it. "And look.. that other woman is PURPLE!" 

"What the hell are you doing??" another voice interrupted. Al looked up to see a loud, annoyed, bald-headed man, "What's the matter with you, son?? What the hell are you doing talkin' to a damn plastic head?!" 

"Speak about Head with more respect, Steve!!" Al started. 

"Austin..." The Undertaker started. Steve looked at him. The Undertaker simply shook his head, "Leave it be..." 

Steve sat down on a nearby chair and noticed the television show, "What the hell is THIS crap...?" he asked. 

"Adam is a ReBoot fan, " Undertaker answered. 

"What's ReBoot?? Some kiddy cartoon?!!" Steve asked. 

"It's not a cartoon..." the blond man finally spoke. 

Al looked at Head, "Oh.. sure.. Edge will talk to STEVE, but he won't talk to ME!" 

Edge simply looked at Al, then turned back to Steve, "It's a Computer Animated show..." 

"This ain't another one of those damn Japanese cartoons that you're always watching, is it??" Steve asked. 

"No.. it's Canadian," Edge replied, with a hint of pride. He turned back to the TV...to see the characters looking right at him. 

* * *

MAINFRAME

"Oh.. that blond one is kind've cute, sugah..." Mouse said, and smiled. The blond man looked confused. 

"What.. how..?? HOW DID USERS GET ACCESS TO A VID WINDOW?!!" Dot asked loudly, repeating Mouse's earlier question. 

"Beats me, Sugah...do you think they're dangerous?" Mouse asked. 

The blond one brought his face right up to the Vid Window, and banged on the side of it. He furrowed his brow, and said something to his buddies. They looked equally confused. 

The pale, scary looking one went up to the Vid Window and put his hand against the screen. Slowly, his fingers began to go through. He quickly pulled his hand back. 

"Oh user help us!!" Dot gasped, eyes wide with fear, "If they can transport through the Vid Window..." Dot let the sentence trail. 

"It will be bad... VERY bad..." Mouse finished. 

* * *

USER WORLD

The Undertaker's eyes went wide, "My hand... it went right through!!" 

Steve looked at him, "What's the matter, Mark, you scared of the TV or something? You're supposed to be the big, bad, dead man!!" 

The Undertaker looked at Steve, "Ok, Austin... how about if YOU come here and try to figure out what's going on?!" 

"Ahhh... get your ass outta my way..." Steve said, and went up to the television. He looked at it, and did what the Undertaker had done earlier, "Well, I'll be damned!" he said, "This is messed up!" 

"So you noticed..." The Undertaker replied dryly. 

"Shut up before I beat your ass!" Steve answered. 

The Undertaker towered over Steve, "Are you threatening me, Austin?!?" he asked. 

Al looked at them, "Hey.. guys... Head says don't fight..." 

The Undertaker and Steve Austin looked at Al Snow, "You're one messed up S.O.B, ain't ya, Al?" Steve asked. Al didn't reply. 

"I wonder if they can hear us..." Edge said, still staring at the TV. 

"Ahhh.. to hell with this!! It's just a damn TV show!! You're being paranoid if you think they can SEE us. It's TV, son!! It don't work that way!" Austin snapped. 

"What about your hand?? It went through the screen..." Edge replied. 

"Ahh.. it was probably our eyes playing tricks on us from being so close to the damn television...!" Steve said, and shoved Edge out of the way, "Let me prove it to ya!!" He looked at the characters on the TV, "HEY! Can you hear us?!" he asked. 

Even the Undertaker jumped when they answered. 

   [1]: mailto:elektra_2@hotmail.com



	2. Chapter Two

The WWF Visits Mainframe 

By:[Elektra][1]

CHAPTER TWO 

MAINFRAME

Mouse looked at Dot, "Uh.. sugah... did that bald guy just say something??" 

Dot looked at the bald man, "Umm.. yes... yes.. we can hear you!!" she called back, "Please!! Our system is CRASHING! Don't delete us!" 

Mouse rolled her eyes, "Very good, Dot... like that's gonna stop the user!" 

The blond one lifted up his dark sunglasses, and narrowed his eyes inquisitively. 

The strange one with the mannequin head stuck his face through the Vid Window, "HI!! My name is AL! This is HEAD!!" he started, sticking Head through the Vid Window as well, "We won't hurt you!!" 

The bald man looked at him, and pulled him back, "What the hell are you doing, son?" he replied, annoyance clear in his voice. "You wanna get yourself killed?" 

"Uh... hello.. Al..." Dot said to the user in the vid window, ignoring the bald man, "Umm.. my name is Dot. Dot Matrix. This is Mouse.." 

"Are you a good user, or a bad user?" Mouse asked dryly. 

Al looked at her, "What's a user?? Actually.. wait.. let me come in there.. and we can talk!!" 

* * *

USER WORLD

Al started reaching through the TV again, and the Undertaker grabbed him, "Don't..." was all he said. 

"Head says they're nice people!!" Al replied. He quickly pulled away from The Undertaker, and jumped through the television. 

"AL!! Damn it!!!" Steve shouted. Al was now standing beside Dot and Mouse. 

Edge looked at this with great interest... and followed Al's lead. 

"ADAM!" The Undertaker shouted, but Edge was gone before he could grab him. He looked at Steve. "Should we follow?" 

"Oh HELL YEAH!!" Austin replied, and went through as well. The Undertaker soon did the same. 

* * *

MAINFRAME

Dot looked at the new arrivals, "Oh.... My USER!!" she gasped. 

Mouse quickly went up to the blond one, smiling, "ah'm Mouse... what's your name, sugah??" she asked. 

"Edge..." he replied as he dusted off his trench coat. 

Mouse smiled, "Nice to meet you, Edge! Don't talk much, do you?" she asked. Edge just placed his sunglasses back over his eyes, and didn't reply. 

"Where the *BSnP* are we??!" Steve asked.. then seemed confused at his own words, "What the *BSnP* did I just say?!?!" 

The Undertaker looked at him, confused as well. 

"Censors..." Edge replied. "This show has censors in the USA..." his voice sounded contemptuous, as if these 'censors' were committing blasphemy. 

"Censors my *BSnP*!" Austin began, "Ahhh... *BSnP* it!! I have to use cheesy words now... like *BSnP..." he stopped, "You mean, I can't say bbbbbbbbbuuuuuu---, er.. the b-word either?? It's used in cartoons for user's sake!" he didn't seem to notice the word _user_ coming out of his mouth. 

"You can say ASCII..." Dot offered helpfully. 

"Ascii my ASCII..." Steve was getting frustrated, "CURSORS!" He blinked at that. Cursors??? "Ahhhh... to the 'net with it!!" he snapped angrily, making a fist. "I'm leaving!" he turned back to the Vid Window that he had come through, and reached for it. It quickly closed. "SPAM IT!!" he shouted, still unable to get used to the new words coming out of his mouth. 

"Head thinks we're stuck here..." Al offered. 

"Oh... yeah.. brilliant observation.." Steve replied sarcastically. 

"Umm...my name is Dot Matrix. I'm the command.com of this system. Could you possibly tell us your names??" Dot asked finally. 

Steve looked at her, "Stone Cold Steve Austin..." 

"The Undertaker," the pale one replied. 

Dot remembered the previous introductions as well, "You're Al..?" she said as she looked at Al, "And.. you're Edge??" she asked as she acknowledged the blond. They both nodded. 

Mouse took Edge's arm, "Come with me... and let me lead you on a tour of Mainframe, sugah..." 

* * *

USER WORLD

"Damn it!! Where the hell are Mark, Adam, Steve, and Al?!?!" Vince McMahon shouted to the closest WWF officials, "They have matches coming up in the next hour...!" The owner of the World Wrestling Federation was noticeably distressed. 

"We don't know, Mr. McMahon, sir.." one of the officials, Pat Patterson, replied. 

"Well find them!! What do I pay you for?!?" Vince snapped. 

"Yes sir, Mr. Mac-Mahon, sir..." another official named Gerald Brisco responded. The two officials quickly headed on their way. 

Vince sighed, and walked to the lounge. When he saw what was on the television, he froze in his tracks. 

* * *

MAINFRAME

"Mouse.. we don't have TIME for a tour right now!! We have to make plans for the rebellion. As long as Megabyte has..." she stopped. She couldn't say the name of her old, dear friend. Not after what had happened to him. She held in a sob, "As long as Megabyte has _The Head_...we're helpless!" 

Al perked up, "The Head?? WHAT?!" he asked. He turned to Head, "There are others??" and waited for an answer, "What do you mean you don't know?!?! You're supposed to know everything!!" 

Dot looked at Al, and Steve shook his head, "Don't ask... just don't ask.." 

"This.. Megabyte... what is he??" Undertaker asked. 

"He's a dominating virus. He's destroying our city," Dot replied. "So is his sister, but she isn't as bad. At least she's not evil. She's just...very confused..." 

"Confused. Yes. I know about confused people..." Undertaker replied, and glanced quickly at Al. 

"Can we help?!?!" Al asked eagerly. 

"Would you?!!" Dot asked hopefully. 

"NO!! We are NOT getting involved!" Steve snapped quickly. 

The Undertaker looked at him, "You should not presume to speak for the rest of us, Austin!" he replied, then turned to Dot, "Yes... I will help..." 

"Head and I will do what we can!!" Al said. 

Mouse looked up at Edge, "What about you, sugah?" 

Edge thought for a moment, then nodded. 

Everyone turned to Steve, waiting for his answer. "What?? Why should I get involved with some war in some place which isn't even supposed to exist anyway?!?!" Steve shouted. 

"Austin...If you don't help, you will REST IN PEACE!" The Undertaker threatened. 

Austin glared at The Undertaker for a moment, "You don't scare me, dead man. If I do help, it'll be of my own accord!!" 

Dot smiled, "Steve... you can stay here if you don't want to fight. That's ok..." 

"DON'T WANT TO FIGHT?!!" Steve snapped, annoyed with the command.com's words. "I'm always ready to open up a can of whoop Ascii on ANYONE! Fine then... I'll fight!!" 

Dot's smile widened, "THANK YOU!" she said happily. 

"I'll help find THE HEAD!!" Al offered. 

Dot nodded, "Ok... well.. we'll have to work on a plan to find The Head together... but that is also going to involve Megabyte," Dot sighed, "and then there's Hexadecimal... she doesn't plan attacks. She just strikes without warning." 

"I will take care of this Hexadecimal if you lead me to her..." Undertaker said. 

Dot looked at The Undertaker. He was offering to go straight into the Lion's Den. But judging by his size and attitude, he did look like he could handle the chaotic virus. 

* * *

USER WORLD

Vince watched this story play before his very eyes, "NO!" he shouted to the TV set. "Get back here!! You have matches!! AUSTIN!! I'LL FIRE YOU!!" but his words remained unheard by Mainframe's new allies. 

   [1]: mailto:elektra_2@hotmail.com



	3. Chapter Three

The WWF Visits Mainframe 

By:[Elektra][1]

CHAPTER THREE 

MAINFRAME

The four new allies, the rebel leader, and Mouse sat around a table working out plans for getting the head, Hexadecimal, and Megabyte. 

"This Lost Angles. Are there directions to it??" Undertaker asked. 

"Yes... you have to go over the Gilded Gate Bridge," Dot began. "But careful.. it's really twisted... and dangerous. There are nulls everywhere.." 

"Nulls?" Undertaker asked. 

"Yeah.. they're sprites who have lost games and turned into these slithering creatures... they suck energy... but," Dot wondered, "I don't know if it affects users that way..." she turned around, and called out, "Hack, Slash!!" 

Hack and Slash quickly appeared, "Yes, Dot..." 

"Yes Commander..." 

"What is it, Dot..." 

"Yes sir, ma'am.. .what is it?" 

"Lead Undertaker to Hexadecimal's lair..." Dot said. 

Hack and Slash looked frightened for a moment, "Hexadecimal.." 

"Megabyte's sister?" 

"She's.... bad.." 

"Very bad.." 

"Don't wanna go to Lost Angles..." 

"Don't wanna go..." 

Dot looked at them sternly, "You have to go!! You have to lead Undertaker there. Maybe... I don't know.. maybe he can do something to stop her attacks!" 

The Undertaker stood up, and turned to Hack and Slash, "You will take me there." he said. 

Hack and Slash looked up at him, "Wow, you're big.." 

"Big.. yeah.. and scary.." 

"Scary too.. I was gonna say scary," 

"No you weren't..." 

"Yes.. I was.. see.. he's scary..." 

The Undertaker looked at Dot, "Are they always like this??" he asked. The command.com nodded. Undertaker looked back at Hack and Slash. "I hope you don't annoy me on the trip!" he said darkly. 

Hack and Slash shook at the sound of his voice, "Oh no.." 

"No sir..." 

"We'll be quiet.." 

"Very quiet.." 

"Like a Mouse..." 

"Like a.. hey.. Mouse isn't quiet..." 

"I didn't mean.. oh.. never mind... let's go..." 

"Yes.. go now.." 

Hack and Slash quickly headed out of the warehouse, followed by The Undertaker. 

Dot watched them leave, and turned towards the others, "Ok... we're going to attempt a full out attack on the principle office. We've tried it before, and we've damaged its defenses some. Now.. while we're doing that, you..." she looked at Al, "You will go in there and see if you can find the head..." she stopped, and pressed a button on a nearby console. "He looks like this.." she said, showing him a hologram 

Al Snow looked at Head, "Do you know him??" he asked. "What do you mean NO?? He's just like you!!" 

Dot watched Al, and shook her head, "Anyway... that's the plan so far. Now Megabyte is also in the principle office..." 

"I'll open up a can of whoop Ascii on him..." Steve offered. 

"It's not that easy. He's a powerful man!" Dot started. 

"Listen, little girl.. they call me the Rattlesnake of the WWF!! I can handle powerful men. You should have seen how many times I've kicked Vince in the *BSnP*s... he was singing soprano for a week once!" Austin didn't seem to notice the little BSnP interruption. 

"Uh... I don't know who Vince is.. but.. whatever it is you've done to this Vince person may help in our fight.." Dot said. 

Mouse turned towards Edge, "And what about you, sugah??" she smiled flirtatiously, "Can you fight too?" 

Edge nodded. 

"What are you good at doing...?" Mouse asked. 

"Lurking..." he replied. 

Mouse furrowed her brow, "Lurking...?" 

"No one sees me.. until it's too late..." he answered. 

"Yeah... he's good at sneak attacks..." Steve replied. 

"Good.. that's what we need!!" Dot replied. "So... let's be on our way!" 

* * *

USER WORLD

Vince watched everything. "Damn them!! Damn them ALL!! They're getting pay cuts!!" he shouted angrily. "Well.. not Al, since I don't pay him anyway... but still. How DARE they embarrass me by no-showing on their matches?! For what?! To save some stupid world they don't belong to?!?!" 

Patterson entered the lounge, "Mr.McMahon.. we couldn't-" he stopped when he saw what was on the television. "Mr. McMahon, sir?!?!" he said, wide-eyed as he looked at the TV. His boss was seething with anger, "Uh..calm down, Mr. McMahon, sir..." Patterson started, "It's not worth getting upset over. You'll give yourself a stomach ache. Besides, it's just Austin!" 

Vince glared at Patterson, "Just Austin??! I may despise Austin.. but he's my number one draw!" Vince shouted, then turned back to the television, "YOU ARE ALL GETTING PAY CUTS, DAMN YOU!!" Vince repeated, shaking with fury. 

***

LOST ANGLES

"This is where she lives.." 

"Yes... where Hexadecimal lives.." 

"Scary.." 

"Yes, scary..." 

Hack and Slash babbled on. The Undertaker glared at them, "If you consider this scary, then perhaps I should take you on one of my midnight strolls through my favourite graveyards..." 

Hack and Slash looked at him, "You stroll through graveyards for fun?" 

"For fun?? By yourself..??" 

The Undertaker nodded, "Yes... it gives me peace..." 

For once, Hack and Slash were speechless. But that didn't last long. "Here is Hex's lair..." 

"Yes.. her lair... bad place.. very bad..." 

A strange floating thing came up to the Undertaker, Hack, and Slash. "Scuzzy..." Hack offered. 

"Hex's pet.." Slash added. 

Before the Undertaker could comment, he was gathered up in a flash of light, and disappeared, leaving Hack and Slash staring at empty space. 

* * *

HEXADECIMAL'S LAIR

The Undertaker looked around at the room he was in. The only furnishing was a large, red throne. He noticed he was standing on a platform of some sort. He carefully walked to the edge, and looked down. There was nothing. Just endless black. 

"Well.. hellooooo... and who are you??" a voice called sweetly. 

The Undertaker turned around, but saw no one, "Let me see you first before I make my introductions..." he replied. 

In a sparkle of light, Hexadecimal appeared. She looked at him, and her mask became that of a smile, "You know, it's not often I have male visitors Mr. Tall, dark, and scary," then her mask became a scowl, "I suppose the only reason you came here was because the Mainframers asked you to speak to me..." she smiled again, "Would you like some tea??" 

The Undertaker furrowed his brow as he looked at the strange virus before him, "Tea??!" he asked. 

"Oh.. yes.. and biscuits as well. I made them fresh today..." Hexadecimal explained. Suddenly, two chairs and a table appeared out of nowhere. "Have a seat!!" she offered. The Undertaker carefully sat down, keeping a suspicious eye on the virus. Hexadecimal sat beside him, "My name is Hexadecimal..." 

"I am called the Undertaker..." he replied. 

"Well, Mr. Undertaker... why have you come to visit me??" she asked, and inched closer. 

The Undertaker quickly began to regret his trip to Lost Angles. 

   [1]: mailto:elektra_2@hotmail.com



	4. Chapter Four

The WWF Visits Mainframe 

By:[Elektra][1]

CHAPTER FOUR 

USER WORLD

McMahon was still ranting and raving about how he was going to give his workers a pay cut. He also threatened to force Al and Edge to job (lose) all their matches for the next month. Unfortunately, the Undertaker and Austin were Main Eventers, and therefore, if they jobbed, it would take away his credibility as a Wrestling promoter (not as if that had ever stopped him before). 

Gerald Brisco finally entered the lounge, and saw what Vince and Pat saw... but he was in too much shock to say anything. 

As Vince continued to watch, he noticed yet another character. This character was made of a bluish metal, and sat in a dark room on a strange throne. On his chest was an angry face painted in green. This new character seemed to be talking to what Vince now recognized as a 'one' binome. He looked evil. Vince liked him immediately. 

Mr. McMahon arched an eyebrow as he watched the evil character plot the demise of the heroes, "Well.. this is interesting..." he said. "Don't you think so, Brisco?" 

"Yes sir, Mr. Mac-mahon..." Brisco answered. 

Suddenly, a flash of light emerged from the TV set, blinding the promoter and his lackeys briefly. Once their eyes adjusted, they looked back at the television...and saw the tin man staring right at them. 

* * *

MAINFRAME - PRINCIPLE OFFICE

"Well, Herr Dokter... it seems Mainframe has a few new visitors..." Megabyte said to the one binome in front of him. "Do you have any information for me??" 

"They're users, mein commander," Herr Dokter replied. 

"I know they're users!!" Megabyte snapped, "but... how did they get here... and how can we use them to our advantage?!" 

Suddenly, a vid window appeared in front of Megabyte. He turned to it, wondering who would dare bother him. His eyes went wide when he noticed the three users. One user appeared to have an aura of evil around him, and the other two reminded him of Hack and Slash. The users seemed to be staring right at him. 

Megabyte raised an eyebrow, "Well hello... may I inquire as to who you are??" he asked. 

The evil one stepped forward, still surprised that this could be real, "My name is Mr. McMahon! I am the owner and operator of the World Wrestling Federation! These are my right hand men -- Pat Patterson, and Gerald Brisco. I believe there has been a strange mix up. You see, my workers somehow managed to get themselves stuck in your world.." 

"Yes, yes...I know of the visitors..." Megabyte said. "If you would please get rid of them, it would be much appreciated," 

McMahon slowly went up to the vid window, and touched it. His hand went right through. He pulled back in surprise, "Well... if you will let me come and get them, I will be more then happy to take them off your hands," 

Megabyte nodded, "yes.. come..." 

McMahon stepped through the vid window. His lackeys followed. "Well..." McMahon began as he looked around, "Nice place you've got here.." 

"Yes, indeed..." Megabyte answered, and stood up, holding out a hand. "My name is Megabyte. I rule this system..." 

* * *

HEXADECIMAL'S LAIR

The Undertaker and Hexadecimal were enjoying their tea, "We don't exactly know how we came here, but we've decided to help the Mainframers. They were hoping that somehow I could persuade you to stop your chaotic attacks..." 

"Oh, I have nothing against the Mainframers. It is my brother that I wish to destroy!" Hexadecimal explained. 

The Undertaker nodded, "Yes.. I know what it's like to have an evil brother..." he muttered quietly. 

"Oh really??" Hexadecimal replied, interested. 

"Yes.. but that's a long story. I'll have to tell you another time.." the Undertaker replied, "So.. if you wish to destroy your brother, is there a way you can keep the Mainframers out of it?" 

The chaotic virus sighed, "Well... my anger for my brother is great... but I will try to be a bit more careful when I attack him..." then she smiled, "After all, I'm rather fond of the Guardian of the system, and when he returns I would hate for him to come back to a destroyed city..." 

The Undertaker nodded again, "Good. Now that we have that settled, I would much appreciate those biscuits you offered earlier," 

"Oh, of course, love..." Hexadecimal smiled, and reached into thin air. A plate of biscuits appeared in her hands, and she offered it to her guest. 

* * *

PRINCIPLE OFFICE -'THRONE' ROOM

McMahon looked out a nearby window, an idea forming in his evil little mind. _"Interesting city, this Mainframe... perhaps they could use someone like me..!"_ He looked at Megabyte, _"The virus has destroyed this system... if I took over, it wouldn't look like this..."_ he thought back to the nice, shiny Titan building he owned. 

McMahon had a brief image of lovely corporate buildings taking over the system, and decided that Mainframe would indeed make a great corporate city! Now, how to go about dominating it... 

* * *

PRINCIPLE OFFICE CORRIDORS

"Well.. can you sense anything??" Al said to Head. "What do you mean not yet?!? It's one of your own kind! You should be able to sense him by now!" he walked a bit more, and came upon a large door. "Here??! Are you sure?!" Al waited for a response, "Ok then, let's go..." and quickly shoved the door open. He looked around the room... and saw it! He stared at the being in the glass jar with awe. Al quickly ran up to it, and bowed, "The HEAD!" he gasped, and held up his friend. "We bow in your presence, oh great HEAD!" 

"Who are you, my child??" the head-in-a-jar asked. 

Al's eyes went wide, "You.. you speak??" he gasped. "Aloud?!" 

"Yes, of course I do. But... who are you?" 

Al bowed respectfully, "I'm Al Snow.. and this is Head! They led me to you, great one!" 

"My name is Phong..." the head-in-a-jar said. 

Al furrowed his brow, "Phong?!" 

"Yes... I was once the command.com of this system, until that virus Megabyte took over. He removed my body, and is trying to extract the security codes from my brain ..." 

Al looked at Phong, "You... had a body?!" then looked at Head, "how come you never had a body??" Al waited for a response, "What do you mean it's because I forgot to get it when I stole you from the dumpster?!?! You mean.. you _did_ have a body at one time??" 

Phong looked at Al, "Uh... my child... is there something wrong??" 

Al looked at him, "No no.. it's just that they're yelling at me for not getting their body!! THEY'RE ALWAYS YELLING AT ME!!!!!" Al screeched. 

Phong would have run away if he could. "Uhh... my child.. would you kindly take me to Dot Matrix?" he asked. 

Al quickly composed himself, "Dot? Oh yeah.. that green woman! Yeah... I came here to get you..!!" Al picked up the jar and began to run out of the room. 

Someone walked through the door at that moment, blocking the only exit Al had, "Al!! What are you doing here?!!" the shadowy figure asked. 

Al looked at the shadowy figure, "Vince!!!" he gasped, "You're here?!" 

* * *

PRINCIPLE OFFICE - 'THRONE' ROOM

"I demand you release me this instant!!" Megabyte shouted to Brisco and Patterson. He tried to undo the ropes that held his arms behind his back. Laying near by was the unconscious Herr Dokter. As for Megabyte's rebel forces, they were no use to him either! They all cowered in fear at the users. The evil user legend had come to Mainframe long before, and the soldier binomes were too frightened to fight. Instead, they had JOINED the users, and now focused their weapons on their former leader. 

"Mr. Mac-mahon says we have to keep you here..." Brisco explained, smiling cruelly, "We do what Mr. Mac-mahon says.." 

Suddenly, the doors to the throne room swung open. Mr. McMahon stepped in, with Al Snow following close behind. "Look who I found...!" the boss said. 

"Hey.. Vince!! Can I talk to you?!" Al pleaded, holding both Head and Phong. "You know, about my current situation in the WWF... well, I was hoping for a solid contract. I mean, I left ECW because Head thought I could do better coming back to you, but I haven't had a chance to talk to you one on one yet..." 

Vince looked at him, "Shut up, Al!!" he snapped. 

"WHAT?!" Al sputtered, then he looked at Head, "See.. no respect.. not from Edge, not from Austin, not from Undertaker, not even from Vince. Why do I listen to you anyway?? 'Come back to WWF,' you said. Hmpf! Brilliant idea!" he babbled. 

Without warning, the doors to the throne room burst open. Dot, Mouse, Edge, Austin, and the Undertaker (who had finally caught up with his comrades after his visit with Hexadecimal) marched into the room. Dot's rebels followed close behind. "What the *BSnP* is all this?!!" Steve shouted when he saw his boss, and Megabyte's army behind him. 

"Well, Austin.. it seems that I have taken over Mainframe!" Vince McMahon said. 

Edge, Dot, Mouse, Undertaker, and Steve stared at him in shock. Vince McMahon laughed evilly. 

Dot looked at him, "Umm... and exactly what are you planning to _do_ to Mainframe??" she asked Vince. 

The evil wrestling promoter finally noticed her after he had stopped laughing, "Well, I was going to take over all the businesses, and make a nice, corporate world," he laughed again, "Mainframe will now be known as _McMahonFrame_!" 

   [1]: mailto:elektra_2@hotmail.com



	5. Chapter Five

The WWF Visits Mainframe 

By:[Elektra][1]

CHAPTER FIVE 

MAINFRAME

"_McMahonFrame_?!?!?!" Dot said, then she sighed and took something off her belt, "Well.. I'm afraid you can't do that..."  
  
Mr. McMahon looked at her, incensed, "What do you mean _I can't do that_??!!"  
  
"You see..." Dot began. She pressed a button on the object in her hand, and opened up a computerized notebook, "_I_ own most of the businesses in Mainframe... and I'm _NOT_ selling!!" she handed the notebook to Vince, "The password is Guardian.. if you want to take a look.."  
  
Vince did so.. and stared at her with surprise, "But... if you have so much power, why... why couldn't you fight _him_?" McMahon asked as he looked at Megabyte.  
  
"Well.. I may have the money, but I don't have the army!" Dot explained. "And Megabyte's forces were.. well.. more powerful then my own. I couldn't stop him..." then she smiled, "but... if your plan is to make this a corporate world, then I _can_ stop YOU! Oh.. and thank you for taking care of Megabyte for us. It was a great help..." she nodded to some of the rebels behind her. They quickly took custody of Megabyte.  
  
Megabyte's army were at a loss. The rebels had SCARIER users!! The army didn't dare fight back. In fact, _joining_ the rebels was looking like a pretty good idea right now.  
  
"But... I have THIS ARMY!!" McMahon said.  
  
"Oh... really??" Dot asked, raising an eyebrow skeptically. She looked at the army captain, "Would you take orders from someone _other_ then Megabyte??" she asked him.  
  
The Captain was startled she was talking to him... but answered anyway, "No.. never!"  
  
"What?!! How DARE you refuse to listen to me!!" Vince shouted.  
  
The captain looked at him, "You have no power over us. Megabyte _did_. Now... we're FREE!" he looked at his army, and gave them a thumbs up. They cheered loudly and quickly dispersed, reveling in their freedom.  
  
"Noooo!!" Vince cried, then fell to his knees, "My corporate dreams... crushed..."  
  
Dot felt sorry for him, "Oh... don't take it too hard. I hear there's some great real estate in G-Prime now..." Dot offered.  
  
Vince looked up, hopeful, "Really?? You don't own it?!"  
  
"No no.. I only own MOST of Mainframe... not ALL of it..."  
  
Vince looked happy for a moment, "Can I lay claim to G-Prime then??"  
  
"Sure.. go ahead.." Dot smiled.  
  
"NO! G-Prime is MY sector!!" Megabyte shouted.  
  
Dot looked at him, "YOU have no place to talk!! You're officially OUR prisoner," then she looked back at Vince. "Mainframe needs a little fixing up right now... but if you help us, I'll give you G-Prime,"  
  
Vince nodded happily, "Yes... yes.. that sounds like a good idea!!" he said, and held out his hand.  
  
Dot looked at his outstretched hand. She wouldn't trust him as far as she could throw him... but she knew that even if he _tried_ to double-cross her, it wouldn't work. He didn't have the power to take over what she rightfully owned.  
  
Reluctantly, she shook his hand... and was soon reminded of something similar that had happened with a certain software pirate. "Well.. now that the deal is done, shall we set about our task??" she asked.  
  
"Wait just a *BSnP* minute here..!" Austin started, "_We_ still wanna go back to _our_ world!!" He started, indicating himself and his fellow wrestlers, "We have _matches_ to work!" Then he looked at Vince, "and don't you have a company to run?!"  
  
"Well.. actually... my wife runs it..." Vince admitted.  
  
Suddenly, another vid window popped open. Everyone looked at it, eyes wide. Another user was staring at them through the vid window... and he was quickly joined by three men wearing t-shirts that read 'nWo'.  


***

USER WORLD

Backstage - a Wrestling show

Eric Bishoff gasped when he saw the characters on television looking right at him... and almost fainted when he noticed who was with them. Four wrestlers and... "VINCE MCMAHON?!!!?" His arch rival, the owner of the WWF, was starring in ReBoot now??!!  
  
Eric turned to his faithful nWo friends... but they offered him no answers. He then looked back to the TV, and stared dumbly.  
  
"Hey... that's my old boss!" the bald wrestler on the show commented. Eric recognized him immediately, and shivered. "Eric... !!!!!" the bald wrestler yelled, "Ya yellow bellied coward!! YOU were the *BSnP* who was too scared to fire me face to face!!! I got a *BSnP* call on my *BSnP* answering machine instead!! You said you couldn't make a star out of a bald guy in black tights!! So.. where the *BSnP* did GOLDBERG come from then?!!"  
  
"STEVE?!?" Eric stuttered, "Hey.. Steve!! Man.. I haven't seen you in so long.." he began nervously.  
  
"I'm gonna kick your Ascii, little man!!" and with that, Austin climbed through the television set to come face to face with his ex-boss.  
  
The Undertaker, Edge, and Al Snow followed... making sure there wasn't any outside interference from Eric's loyal workers.  
  
Vince smiled and, for the first time in his life, found himself cheering for Stone Cold Steve Austin.  


***

MAINFRAME

The Mainframers looked at the fight in the vid window, confused... yet strangely interested. Austin was beating on the Eric user. Undertaker, Edge, and Al were beating on the users in the nWo t-shirts.  
  
"Oooooohh... and there's a left.. and a right.. oooh SIDEWALK SLAM!! This is the greatest match in the history of our SPORT!!" A loud, annoying voice broke through the stunned silence. Everyone looked at the source of the voice. It was none other then Mainframe's own -- Mike the TV. He paid no attention to their stares, and watched the fight in the vid window, enthralled, "Now THIS is entertainment!!!" he stated.  
  
No one could disagree.  


***

USER WORLD

The 23 year old girl woke with a start, "What the..." she gasped. Her eyes soon adjusted to the darkness of her room. She sat up slowly and shook her head, "That was a damn weird dream!!" she muttered. The girl looked at the clock. It read 4:30am. "Never again.." she said to herself, "I'll never again watch Wrestling AND ReBoot before I snooze!!" She then lay back on her bed, and fell asleep again.  


THE END

   [1]: mailto:elektra_2@hotmail.com



End file.
